


Little Red

by BadassAnimeGoddess14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Immortal Mutants, Immortal Supernatual Creatures, Mates, Mating, Mutant Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassAnimeGoddess14/pseuds/BadassAnimeGoddess14
Summary: It's been 10 months since the Alpha was defeated and Derek became the new Alpha. That ever night the Alpha was defeated, Stiles kidnapped and experimented on for 3 months before she was recued by the X-Men. For 7 months, Stiles was at X-Mansion learning how to control her mutant power. She is now she is back in Beacon Hills but she had changed. Will Stiles tell the pack that she is a mutant and about what happened to her over the 10 months?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Stiles in sitting at her desk in her classroom with a book opened on her desk in front of her. She looks up to see Scott walk into the classroom before looking down at the book, not happy to see him since she was still mad at him allowing her dad to be hurt and for not returning any of her phone calls yesterday.

Scott sits in the desk behind Stiles. "Still not talking to me?" Scott asked after a few minutes of silence from his best-friend. Stiles doesn't say anything and ignores Scott. "Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It's just a bruise right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big." Stiles is still ignoring him. "You know I feel bad about it, right? What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out and that I went to Derek for help?"

Stiles couldn't believe that Scott would actually go to Derek Hale for help and that it was that that got a reaction from her. "If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you." Just then the bell rang. She fidgeted a little in her seat before turning around to look at Scott. "What did he say?" 

Scott smiled, happy to see that his best-friend was talking to him and seemed to care what he is learning.

 **...**  
**...**

Scott followed Stiles out of the classroom when the class was over and they started walking in the hallways, talking to each other. Scott had told Stiles that Derek said that he needed to tap into his animal side and get angry.

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry." Stiles asked confused. She didn't get how Scott tapping into his animal side and getting angry could help him control his wolf side or from shifting.

"Yeah." Scott told her. He thinks that Derek probably has no idea what he's doing.

"Alright well, correct me if I'm wrong but every time you do that, you try to kill someone and that someone is usually me.

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

Stiles asked how Derek going to do that and Scott replies back that he doesn't know, that he also thinks that Derek doesn't either.

She decides that she was going to take over as a teacher and bets that she was going to be better at helping Scott then Derek ever could. "Okay. When are you are seeing him again?"

"He told me not to talk about it. Just act normal and get through the day." Scott said

Stiles stopped walking and hit Scott on his arms, giving him a look. "When?" Scott then Stiles that Derek was going to pick him up after work.

"After work. Alright well, that gives me to the end of the school day then." Stiles said with a nod.

"To do what?"

"To teach you myself." Stiles looked at Scott for a minute before walking away, leaving a somewhat shocked but happy Scott.

 **...**  
**...**

Scott and Stiles are out in the lacrosse field. They were there on the field for Stiles' plan to help Scott to get control and keep from wolfing out. Her plan is simple, it consist of her trying to elevate Scott's heart rate and hope that he controls his wolf and doesn't try to rip out her throat. It's the best plan that she had, at least.

To start off, Stiles ties Scott's hands behind his back and starts to throw lacrosse ball at her best-friend. She would admit that it relieved a bit of her stress, all up until he nearly wolfs out, breaking the duck tape but he seemed to get it under control. Then Stiles rushed over to Scott, he tells her that the angrier he got, the stronger he felt.

"So it is anger then. Derek's right." Stiles said. She didn't like admitting that Derek was right at all.

"I can't be around Allison." Scott said still laying on the ground.

Stiles looks down at Scott and asks. "Just because she makes you happy?"

"No, because she makes me weak."

Stiles rolled her eyes at what Scott just said and was a little offended at it.

 **...**  
**...**

Scott and Stiles are in the boys' locker room, she is allowed in there because she is the manager of the lacrosse. They discuss whether Scott has to stay away from Allison for just a few days or forever.

"You know, this while 'women make you weak' thing is a little too Spartan warrior and is offense for me. It's probably just a part of the learning process." Stiles told him.

Scott thinks that werewolves can't have love lives and that is why Derek is alone. "Yeah but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's total alone. What if I can, like, never be around her again?"

"Well, if you're not dead, that could be a good thing." Stiles told her best-friend. Scott then told Stiles that he would rather be dead.

Stiles then assured Scott that he won't end up like Derek and that they'll figure it out. Scott weakly agrees, not sure if they will.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Stiles told him.

Scott grabs his backpack and they begin to leaving the boys' locker room. "Something smells terrible in here, anyway."

"Really? In a boys' locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all." Stiles said sarcastic with a smile.

"No, it's like something's rotting or dying."

 **...**  
**...**

The next time that Scott's heart rate went up wasn't planned, that was in Coach Finstock's Economics class. Coach Finstock asks for a summary of last night's reading and calls on Scott, who didn't do the reading and Coach makes a sarcastic reply. When Coach Finstock asks Scott if he's familiar with sarcasm, he glances over at Stiles, who smiles proudly.

Then Coach starts grilling Scott on his slacking, causing his heart rate to rise. Stiles was ready to jump up and get Scott out of the classroom, until she noticed the heart monitor slowed down. She looks over and saw that Allison is holding Scott's hand, which must have calmed him down.

Stiles then gets a look like she figured something out. "All werewolves need an anchor and Allison must be Scott's." She whispered to herself.

After class, Stiles tells Scott that she figured it out, she tells him that he calms down when he thinks about Allison. The night that he was with her at her house and the night of the lacrosse game, there wasn't just pain, Scott was thinking about her. Stiles then explains that Allison doesn't make him weak, she gives him control, that she is his anchor.

So finally, Stiles tells Scott to think about Allison and concentrate on the sound of her voice, she then keys a nearby truck and blames it on Scott. This causes the older students to start beating on Scott and as his heart rate rises, he starts hearing things farther away. He then hears Allison talking to someone on the phone and it's enough to keep him under control.

Mr. Harris then breaks up the fight and asks Scott and Stiles what they think they're doing. Stiles doesn't say anything but she does smile and holds up with phone showing the heart rate monitoring app.

 **...**  
**...**

Stiles and Scott are stuck in detention. Scott complains that he's supposed to be at work and doesn't want to get fired but Mr. Harris doesn't care.

Scott sighs, writing a little in his notebook before looking at Stiles. "You knew I would heal?"

"Yep." Stiles said with a nod.

"So you did that to help me learn?" Scott asked.

Stiles rubs her hands together. "Yep."

"But partially to punish me."

"Yeah well, that one's obvious." Stiles said as she rolls her pencil between her hands.

Scott wasn't looking at Stiles when he started talking. "You're my best-friend and I can't have you being angry with me."

Stiles rubbed a hand over her mouth before leaning her cheek against a closed fist as she started talking. "I'm not angry anymore. Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something." She wants her best-friend know that with great powers come with great responsibility and he needs to stop pretend that it doesn't.

"I know and I will." Scott promised as he nodded.

"Alright both of you, out of here." Mr. Harris told them.

Scott and Stiles got their things as they got up from the table. "Thank you." Scott said before they both left. Mr. Harris watched them leave.

* * *

  **-Lydia's House-**

Stiles went to Lydia's house after she left school after getting out of detention. She has been there for a few hours now. She is there because Lydia asked her to come over, so they could do their homework together.

"So Stiles, I noticed that you are talking to Scott again." Lydia said as she looked over to Stiles. "Does that mean you're not mad at him anymore?"

Stiles looked away from her homework to look at Lydia for a minute before looking back at her homework as she said. "Yeah I'm talking to him again and I could never stay mad at Scott for long."

"Hey Stiles to you want to go shopping with me this weekend?"

Stiles was shocked when Lydia asked her if she wanted to go shopping with her this weekend. She always thought that Lydia invited and went shopping with only her friends. "Don't you usually go shopping with your friends?"

"Yeah I do. Don't you want to spend time with me. I thought that now that we're friends, this could one of the things that we could do together." Lydia said as she gave Stiles, her sad puppy dog eyes.

Stiles was confused when Lydia said that they were friends. The only friend that she ever had is Scott but lately, he hardly he hanging at with her, instead he has been hanging out with Allison more then he does with her and that hurt her to admit.

"We're friends?" Sure after Stiles and Lydia got a little close after she went to check on her, after she and Jackson saw the Alpha that one night. But didn't know that someone as perfect as Lydia Martin saw her as a friend.

"Of course we're friends." Lydia said with a bright smile. "So, now we are going to be hanging out a lot more since I know that Scott had hardly been around lately. We'll spend time at school, shopping and having sleepovers. Maybe Jackson will even warm up to you, then he and Danny can hang out with us."

To Stiles this all seems a little too good to be true because she might actually have friends instead of a friend, who is hardly around lately. She beamed with happiness, which apparently was enough for Lydia. They then went back to their homework.

 **...**  
**...**

Lydia and Stiles were laying on her bed, talking to each other, they had finished their homework a hour ago.

"Hey Stiles?" Lydia asked as she turned on her side to look at Stiles.

"Yeah what is it, Lydia?" Stiles asked as she turned on her side to face Lydia.

"I know that you're beautiful but that you hide it from everyone. Why don't you show everyone how beautiful that you truly are you by dressing in clothes that fit your body instead of clothes that hide your body?"

Stiles sighed as she sat up in Lydia's bed, looked out of the window for a minute before looking at Lydia and answered her. "I used to always dress up in pretty dresses and clothes for my mother, I still did when she went into the hospital. But after she died, I stopped trying to dress up in pretty dresses and clothes because I would always remember how much fun we had together picking out cute outfits and dressing up in them."

Lydia could see the sadness in Stiles' eyes when she was talking about her mother. She sat up and hugged Stiles. "I'm sorry that I brought it up."

"It's okay." Stiles said as she smiled at Lydia.

A few minutes later Stiles stretches for a few seconds before getting off the bed and started packing her stuff in her backpack. "I better head home since it's getting dark."

Lydia nodded and they said their goodbyes. Stiles then left Lydia's house and droved back to her house.

* * *

Stiles is laying on her bed reading one of her comic books when she got a phone call from Scott. He asking her to pick her up and telling her that Derek thinks that his boss is the Alpha. He then tells her that he has a plan to prove to Derek that his boss isn't the Alpha.

After hanging up, Stiles got off of her bed and grabbed her keys before leaving the house to go pick Scott up from his house. After picking Scott up, he tells his half-assed plan which Stiles thinks that is a bad plan but goes along with it because of her best-friend's boss is in danger because the Sourwolf thinks he is the Alpha.

They arrived at the school and Stiles parked her jeep in the parking lot, they both got out of the jeep. "This is a terrible idea." Stiles told her best friend.

"Yeah, I know." Scott replied back. He knew it was bad idea but he couldn't think of a better one.

"But we're still gonna do it?"

"Can you think of something better?"

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." Stiles said as she moved one of her arms out like pushing something away.

Scott looks at Stiles. "Just make sure we can get inside."

Stiles said as she opened the trunk window of her jeep before reaching inside and pulling out bolt cutters out of her jeep before closing the trunk window. Derek then pulls up with Deaton bound in the back seat.

Stiles looked at Derek with a look. "Well, he looks comfortable." Scott gave a light hit on Stiles' arm before started walking towards the school. Stiles followed still looking a little at Derek before turning her head. 

Derek asked them what they are doing when he noticed them walking towards the school. Scott turned to face Derek before answering him. "We're going to prove that Dr. Deaton isn't the Alpha since you said that I'm linked with the Alpha, I'm gonna see if you're right."

Stiles and Scott went into the school and went to the principal's office. Stiles turns the school's PA system on. "Alright, all you." Stiles said as she places the microphone in front of her best-friend.

"Alright here I go." Scott said with bare minimum of confidence. He then goes on to make the most pathetic noise that sounds like a strangled kitten. Stiles buries her head in her hands and waits out the embarrassment she feels on behalf of her best-friend and she swears that Derek wasn't impressed.

When it finally ended, she tells Scott that was bullshit and sounded like a strangled kitten. She then gives him a pep talk, telling him to be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. So the second time that Scott howls, it leaves her impressed and proud of her best-friend. Derek wasn't happy or impressed when they left school and went back outside to meet with him.

"I'm going to kill both of you." Derek said as he pointed at them. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

Scott looked apologetic at Derek. "Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud.

Stiles just laughs and says. "Yeah it was loud and it was awesome."

Derek look at Stiles as he wasn't impressed at what she said and replied. "Shut up."

"Don't be such a Sourwolf." Stiles said as she gave him a look.

Scott looked in Derek's backseat to see that Deaton was gone. "What'd you do with him?"

"What?" Derek asked as he looked to the backseat of his gone to see the backseat door was opened and saw that Deaton was gone. He then turns back to Scott and Stiles. "I didn't do anything."

A second later, the Alpha stabs his claws through Derek's back and lifts him off the ground. Derek coughs up blood, then Scott and Stiles ran back towards the school. The Alpha throws Derek against the school building and leaves him for dead. Scott and Stiles pull the school doors shut with no way to lock them.

Stiles looks out of the small window on the door to see that the big ass werewolf anywhere but she does see are the bolt cutters they used to break into the school. She thinks they would be good enough to use to lock the school doors to keep the monster out. "Scott, I'm going out to go get the bolt cutters." She tells Scott.

"Stiles don't." Scott hissed out. He doesn't want her to go out there just incase that the Alpha was still out there somewhere, hiding from their sights.

Stiles ignored him as she flung the doors open, she then ran outside and towards the bolt cutters. She leans down to pick them up, only to freeze when she feels eyes on her and she then hears Scott yells a warning out to her. She looks up to see the menacing alpha looking right at her.

She runs back towards the school and inside before slamming the doors shut and jamming the bolt cutters into the doors mechanism. They then see that the Alpha is suddenly gone again and they both back away from the doors.

 **...**  
**...**

The rest of the night passes in rush of adrenalin, fear and confusion. Especially when Allison, Lydia and Jackson all show up because Allison got a text from Scott, that he didn't even send to her. They try to call the police but apparently someone had warned them of kids prank calling them about break ins at the high school and not to call them again.

Then all of them turned to Stiles to call her dad which she doesn't want to. She couldn't get her dad involved in all this because he could die and she didn't want to lose him, he is the only family that she has. She was terrified, they could all die and her dad couldn't handle her dying either. She is also wondering why everyone was putting so much pressure on her. That's when Jackson tries to steal her phone to call her dad that she punched him in the face and she wasn't sorry at all.

The Alpha starts trying to bust in the door. All of them watch the door rattle to piece. Stiles then told them that the door from the kitchen leads to the stairwell.

"Which only goes up!" Scott told her.

"Up is better then here." Stiles replies back to him

They all run and the Alpha busts the door down. On the second floor, they hide in the Chemistry lab. Then soon Scott leaves and is going to get the keys from the dead janitor and with him, he has a mixture of flammable liquid that both Lydia and Stiles created. The rest of them are all trying not to hound Stiles for questions but still are.

Stiles ends up calling her dad. After that everything is a blur too, including some giant roar and the police finally coming to get them. She remembers looking at her car, that now has claw marks and is missing it's battery. But she is so tired and her dad is carry her to his squad car and asking her questions at the same time. She doesn't remember what her answers were to his questions but was enough because she's finally able to get some sleep.

Noah looks down at his daughter with a confused frown. He is wondering what was going on here.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or X-Men: The Movie.**

**The first chapter is a mix of both Heart Monitor and Night School episodes from season 1 of Teen Wolf. The next chapter will probably be when Stiles gets her mutant powers.**

**Please comment because they are amazing and I need them to update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning after what happen at the school last night, Stiles wakes up to find out that she is different now. Her dad tells her that she is now a mutant and decided that she would stay home for a week while she tries to get her powers somewhat under control.

* * *

Stiles woke up from a dreamless sleep which she was thankful since last night was a nightmare itself. She got up from her bed and went to her bathroom, she didn't look in her bathroom mirror as she brushed her teeth. But after she brushed her teeth, she looked in the mirror only to gasp out of shock and horror at what she saw.

Her eyes are feral gold, she then felt something sharp in her mouth so she opened them to see her canine teeth had sharped into some kind of animal fangs and she felt like she needed to look at her hands, so she did only to see her nails had sharped into claws.

She then looked at her eyes in the mirror again. She knew that she wasn't a werewolf because 1, she wasn't bitten by the Alpha and 2, because her eyes weren't bright wolf yellow likes Scott's are. She started to freak out because she no idea what is happening it to her. So she did the only thing that she should think of and yelled for her dad. "Dad!"

A few minutes later, the bathroom door was slam opened by her dad and froze in shock when he saw her, will her eyes and claws. "I was afraid this was going to happen one day." He said after getting over his shock.

"What do you mean? What's happening to me, Dad?" Stiles asked, still freaking out a little.

Noah went over to his daughter before leading her out of her bathroom and back to her bedroom. He then had her sit on her bed and he knelt in front of her. "Hey it okay, sweetie. What is happening to you isn't bad, not at all. What is happening to you right now is your mutant powers surfacing for the first time." He told his daughter.

Stiles was shocked that her dad told her that she is mutant and that she is coming into her mutant powers. She knew about mutant since she saw them on the news but she never thought she would ever be one. She wonders how her dad knew that she may be a mutant one day.

Stiles looks her father in his eyes and asked. "How do you know that I might be a mutant one day?"

"Because it was possible that you would become a mutant because I'm a mutant and your mother was a mutant."

Stiles is once more shocked. She had no idea that her dad is a mutant and that her mother was also a mutant. "What are your powers? What was Mom's powers?"

"My power is a healing factor. Your mother's powers were Feral and a weak healing factor." Noah said. "Now let's get you to change back to normal."

Stiles nodded. "Okay. How do I change back to normal."

"You need to think about happy things, either things that make you happy or happy memories of those that you care about. That's how you mother changed back to normal when it happened to her."

Stiles thought about her childhood with her mother before she become ill, all the fun father-daughter bonding that she did with she and her dad did together and all fun times that she had with Scott in their childhood. She thinks about everyone that she loves and cares about. She felt herself changing back to normal, she felt her canine teeth go back to normal and looked down to see her claws were gone.

She looked back up to her dad to see that he was smiling at her proudly. "You will be staying home for a week, so you can learn to get your powers somewhat under control." Her dad told her and she nodded, agreeing him with him.

* * *

For the next week, Stiles stayed home to learn what her powers are and started learning how to control them. She learned that she has more then one power. She spent the week mostly on how to control her feral side more then her other powers but still learned how to control her other powers, she had basic control over them but she can control her feral side.

While she stayed home didn't mean that she didn't do any schoolwork, everyday her dad would go to school to get her schoolwork and Lydia would bring a copy of her notes for her.

* * *

Stiles got out of her bed before going over to her walk-in-closet and picked out some clothes to wear, she then put them on her bed. She then went to her bathroom, brushed her teeth and then brushed her hair. She then went back to her bedroom and got dressed in the clothes that she picked out.

 

Stiles grabs her keys and backpack before leaving her bedroom and walked downstairs. "Dad, I'm heading out to school!" She called out to her dad as she walked to the front door.

"Okay, have a good day at school! Also don't use your powers at school!" Noah called back his daughter.

"I will." Stiles then left the house, closing the door behind her and got into her jeep. She then drives away from her house and to the school.

 **...**  
**...**

At school, Stiles meets up with Scott and could tell that he is more aggressive than he usually is. Her feral side was trying to surface because it could tell that while Scott was this aggressive, he was a somewhat threat to her but she was able to control it and keep her feral side from surfacing.

In class, Mr. Harris blocks Scott from talking to Allison, telling him to take his seat for the test. He then begins what appears to be an economics exam which is odd because Harris is the Chemistry Teacher at Beacon Hills High School. Scott then begins to see the works on the paper rearrange to ask him if he will kill some of all of his friends when the full moon rises. He then runs out of the classroom with Stiles following after him.

Stiles fins Scott's backpack in the middle of the hallway and tried calling him. She can hear Scott's phone ringing close by and follows the sound into the boys locker room. She finds Scott standing under a shower shirtless and he tells her that he can't breathe. Stiles digs Scott's inhaler out of his backpack before tossing it at him.

Scott takes a puff and looks confused. "I was having an asthma attack?" He asked in confusion.

"No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony." Stiles told him.

Scott then asked Stiles how she knew how to do that and Stiles tells him that he used to get panic attacks after her mom died.

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." Scott told his best-friend.

Stiles looks at Scott as she replies. "Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs written about it."

"I can't stop thinking about her."

Stiles then tries to help by saying that the whole her dad being a werewolf hunter and him being a werewolf thing was bound to become an issue at some point but Scott scowls at her. Then he tells Stiles that it felt like he could feel all the emotions in the room around him, which they figure must be due to the full moon.

"We'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either." Stiles told him.

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott said.

"What, you mean because if you got out, you'd be caught by hunters?"

"No. Because if I get out... I think I might kill someone."

 **...**  
**...**

Stiles was walking toward the table where Scott is sitting at. "Stiles, come sit over here!" She hears Lydia call out to her. She was shocked and looked at Scott, who nodded with a small smile. She then walked over to the lunch table where Lydia, Jackson, Danny and a few other popular kids are at.

She sit down by Lydia, who is talking to Jackson. She noticed that Jackson inclined his head a bit as he noticed her. There is a faded bruised on his face, right where she had punched him and does feel a little bit sorry about that now.

"Jackson." Stiles said getting his attention. Jackson spares a glance at her as Lydia goes quiet. "I'm sorry for what I did... you know about your face." She also started saying how she didn't want anything to happen to her dad since he is the only family that she has and she doesn't want to lose him.

But for some reason, Jackson isn't really offended at all for what she did and his gave soft look when she said that about her dad but it faded away soon after. All she thinks is that she must made a small step towards being Jackson's friend. He then turns back to Lydia with a confused face, wanting to say something but decided not to and jogs off when Coach Finstock calls him.

Later on the lacrosse field, Scott is very agitated. So agitated that he ends up pulverizing the entire team, even Danny who was just standing in front of the goal. Then, it seemed that Jackson decided to ask whatever he wanted to ask Lydia right then because it has really been bothering him.

"Your lip gloss is smudged." Jackson said to Lydia.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Lydia said.

That throws Stiles through a loop because Lydia Martin does not simply not notice her perfection has been slightly smudged. Also, she wonders why Scott looks smug about it. That's when it clicks in her mind. Allison hadn't broken up with Scott for that long and he was still supposed to be head over heels in love with her. Why is he making out with Lydia of all people.

 **...**  
**...**

It's a silent ride to Scott's house for both of them. Tonight is the full moon and Stiles is not so sure this plan is going to work, Scott is supposed to have super strength, he could probably rip the handcuffs apart right now. This was their only choice, the only one they had on such a short notice.

It was a good thing that Scott's mom was already gone and is working the night shift tonight.

They're both inside and heading towards Scott's room, she can feel the nerves bunching in her stomach. It was now and never. She somehow tricked Scott into sitting next to his radiator and she quickly handcuffs his hand to it. He releases a low growl and looks up at her in anger.

"Get this off of me!" Scott yelled at Stiles.

"No." Stiles refused. She also refused to show that Scott is terrifying her a little right now. She is also keeping her feral side from surfacing.

Stiles and Scott stared at each other, each unwavering in their convictions, not blinking or moving. Stiles feels the nerves in her stomach get worse, so she looks away first, turning on her heel and heading out in the hallway. Far enough away from Scott but not too far. She slides down the wall by the bedroom door, her dark brown curly hair coming a bit out of her bun and falling onto her face, she moves her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Stiles can hears Scott calling out to her, begging her, she can hear the desperate plea for her to let him go. Her hands clamped over her ears and she brings her knees up to her chest and let's her head rest on her knees. _'This is torture.'_   She thought.

It suddenly stopped and everything was quiet, which is way too suspicious for her not to check it out. She looks into Scott's bedroom to see Scott was gone, the pair of handcuffs were on the floor and the window is opened.

 _'Great.'_   Stiles thought. And like the best-friend that she is, she is going to look for Scott and hopefully find a way to keep him away from anyone he might want to eat or kill. She went over to the window before jumping out of it and landed on her feet outside before getting in her jeep and driving away, looking for Scott.

 **...**  
**...**

Stiles is still desperately looking and it's been over an hour. She turns down another road lining the massive amount and she sees lights. Police and ambulance lights.

She pulls over quickly because she sees the normal officers milling about everywhere but she couldn't see her father. As Sheriff, he should be here but she couldn't see him. Then there's a dead body being wheeled away and towards the ambulance.

Air won't enter her lungs anymore worried that it might be her father since she couldn't see her him and there is a dead body. Stiles feels the beginnings of a panic attack but she is desperately calling for her father until she starts feeling light headed.

Just then she's being spun around and she's scared that she will see some random officer giving her a look of pity but it's her dad. It's her dad and she can suddenly breathe again.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked his daughter in aggravation.

Stiles doesn't even care and she doesn't say anything. She gives him a bear hug and not letting go. Her dad must understand because he returns her hug, holding onto her tightly and they just stay like that for a moment.

After a moment, the father and daughter pulled away from their hug. "I'll just go home then." She told her dad, he nods and she walks over to her jeep. Once inside, she just sits there until she sees her dad motion for her to get going. She drives home just hoping Scott is doing okay on his own.

No one even notices the two hunters staring after her in the shadows.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Teen Wolf or X-Men: The Movie.**

**Stiles' mutant powers finally surfaced, she learned how to control her feral side and how to basically control her other powers. She doesn't tell Scott about her mutant powers.**

**Elemental Manipulation:** Stiles has the ability to control the elements. She can control air/wind, earth, fire, water, electricity/lightning, darkness, energy, ice, light and weather.

 **Healing Factor:** Stiles has a healing factor, the ability to heal faster then humans. She can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in matter of a minutes. She also have animal fangs, claws and her eyes change to a feral gold.

 **Feral:** Stiles has a feral mind that taps into animal primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state

 **Power Replication:** Stiles has the ability to copy others powers.

 **Enhanced Abilities:** Stiles have enhanced abilities such as enhanced strength, speed, agility, senses and durability.

**Please comment because they are amazing and I need them to update.**


End file.
